In the agriculture, construction and forestry industries, various work machines, such as front loaders, may be utilized in lifting and moving various materials. In certain examples, a front loader may include a bucket pivotally coupled by a loader arms to the vehicle chassis. One or more hydraulic cylinders move the loader arms and/or the bucket to move the bucket between positions relative to the chassis to lift and move materials.
Generally, the front loader is reversibly or removably coupled to the work vehicle, which enables other work implements to be used with the work vehicle. Due to the nature of the front loader, in certain instances, an operator may not be able to tell whether or not the front loader is fully latched or secured to the work vehicle. This may result in the operator needing to leave the cab of the work vehicle to determine whether or not the front loader is latched to the work vehicle. The repeated trips of the operator from the work vehicle to the front loader increase a cycle time of the front loader, and reduce productivity. In addition, the repeated trips are inconvenient for the operator.